Take what you can get and give nothing back
by Jacks Pirate Princess
Summary: This is set 10 yrs back,find out what Jack really did for 3 days with only sun,sea,sand...and RUM! In a lil twist in this chap, Ana-maria comes into the story, dont know why though, Tee Hee! CHAP 6 NOW UP! ! ! !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I, sadly, do not own anything…  Not even anything remotely to do with pirates of the Caribbean (And if I did, I wouldn't share it) so please don't sue me…I'm not worthy!

"Take what you can get and give nothing back" 

A/N: OK, first fanfic (agh) so be nice! (But I appreciate constructive criticism) It's a bit slow to start of with but it gets better in the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading this far! Enjoy if you do read it! Savvy?                                                               *Jacks Pirate Princess* 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * 

Chapter 1

The deck of the Interceptor reflected in the suns warm, bright rays. 

'But not like that of the Pearls decks' Jack considered to himself. For her decks are warm, but seemed dark, and cold to the eye.

Jack was once again mislaid in his own thoughts, dreaming of once more being the captain of_ his_ ship, The Black Pearl. Everything around him was a vague impression of rushed movements. For what was taking place at that precise moment; he cared not. He was now deep in the world of his own imagination, back on the decks of the Pearl, stumbling along in his usual manner, his braids and trinkets quivering in the gentle breeze, looking onto the horizon. Jack was content with this notion, and would've been happy to carry on in his little world all day, if he did not have a crew to run. He was also happy with the progress they were making on their pursue of the pearl; they were slowly gaining on her. 

'Now to get back to where I were' he thought to himself, as he gradually came round to the goings on, on deck.

Gibbs and young Will seemed to be having an in-depth conversation, whilst the rest of the crew were to-ing and fro-ing, doing what crew do really.

As he observed the activities of the crew, he felt a strange sensation. Something was penetrating deep into his mind, burning into the back of him. He was being watched.

His gaze shifted, slowly moved away from the crew, and scanned the boat to see whom, if anyone was watching him. He eventually came to Gibbs and Will, who were now sitting down on a couple of crates that were lying, scattered around on the deck. They were both starring at him intensely.

Once they had realised Jack was watching them, watching him, they turned back to their conversation

"Mmm…this could be very interesting" Jack said to himself softly, as he started to stumble over to where Will and Gibbs were sitting, now back in their conversation. They had not noticed Jack, now slowly making his way towards them. 

As he approached Gibbs and Will, he overheard a few words of their conversation; they were talking about him, as he'd thought. He then heard mentions of Barbosa and _that_ island he had been left on 10 years ago. 

Jack stopped at their sides, still unnoticed

"So he roped himself a couple of sea turtles and rode off," Gibbs said enthusiastically. Will looked thoughtful, at length he said

"Where did he get the ropes from?" Gibbs sat with a blank expression now upon his face. Jack was laughing quietly to himself 'Stupid fool' he thought to himself.

Suddenly both Will and Gibbs looked up to see Jack staring at them intensely through his intense, deep, brown eyes. His face was set like stone. They did not know how long he had been standing there, but they both felt quite embarrassed in his presence. Jack couldn't hold in his thoughts any longer, he had to finish of their little tale

"With hair…" with this Gibbs turned to Will and flashed a triumphant grin. That was until Jack finished "…off my back" Will raised his eyebrows at Gibbs.

That afternoon, whilst the crew were below deck, Jack had remained at the wheel. Sitting on a crate he had found, that had been lying near by. He looked out on to the horizon, muttering something that seemed to be a song of some sort, most of which was hummed, although one line could be heard, repeated every now and then between the humming

"…And really bad eggs…" Jack continued humming to himself in this manner. The Interceptor was bobbing soothingly on the surface. Small waves splashed up the sides.

Suddenly a cold, steel edge, of a well-made blade tapped his shoulder. Jack was forced out of thought and quickly spun around. Only to see Will standing in front of him, his sword drawn at arms length

"Why are ye not below, with the rest of the crew" questioned Jack, the beads in his hair still trembling from his sudden movements

"There's unfinished business between you and I Jack"

"Oh really, and what would that be then?" Jack answered, sarcasm deep in his tone. He twisted one of his matted braids of hair around his finger sub-consciously

"You seem to have misplaced a few facts about your past Jack"

"Well, what do ye want to know, Will? Me whole life story"

"I do not ask for that, only why you happened to mislay the fact that you were once the captain of the Black Pearl" Jack squinted at this question, he'd been dreading it coming up in conversation since they had started talking

"Well…" Jack paused; he waved his hands up in thought "…it just…didn't seem that important"

"And how did you get off the island Barbosa left you on, with nothing but a gun, with only a single shot" Jack fumbled for the gun he still had. It was there still, at his side, waiting, waiting for the opportune moment

"It's a long story mate, you really don't want to 'ear it" Jack started to stumble off

"Yes I do Jack"

Jack stopped. Will had now, miraculously, in front of him. Jack looked back behind him, to where Will had been, just to check he wasn't hallucinating. He then turned back and pointed both of his index fingers up at Will questioningly. He turned back again once more and then gave up questioning how Will had got in front of him so quickly

"You can trust me Jack. Please" Will was an honest man, Jack knew that, and he would keep true to his word. Jack leaned in close to Will

"Alright, come with me, but you tell a soul an' I'll cut your bloody tongue off" Jack whispered into Will ear in a low, husky voice. Although he smiled as he said this, as he knew that he could trust Will.

With that Jack led Will into the captains cabin to begin telling his 'heroic' tale.


	2. Mutiny an' cap'n Jacks hat

"Take what you can get and give nothing back"

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with PoTC . . . but hey I don't even own the story line! 

A/N: This chapter is should be better than the last one, cos that sucked! But this is only my first fanfic. Basically in this chapter Jacks crew have overthrown him, with the help of his most mutinous mate Barbosa, after giving them the bearings for the Isla de Muerta.

_Jack and Will are in the captains cabin talking about how Jack had got off the island he was marooned on by Barbosa and the crew of the __Pearl_. Now, in this chapter, Jack is back on the pearl, back 10 years ago, to when his crew mutinied against him (so it's a bit like a flashback really)__

_(Jacks thoughts are also randomly placed every now and then, just to make it more fun, and also cos he is actually reciting the story to Will, Savvy?)_

Chapter 2: Mutiny and Cap'n Jacks hat.

"Jump, jump, jump . . ." the crew of the Black Pearl chanted. They had all gathered to see Jack plummet into the freezing waters, smiling at the very thought.

Jack shifted nervously from foot to foot, then smiled at the crew, realising they were all jeering at his discomposure. Jack tried to make light of the situation

"Look maties, can't we figure somthin' out, it doesn't really have to come to this" Jack paused

_(Well, I weren't exactly succeeding in making light of said situation, was I?)_

He looked deep into the eyes of each member of the crew, looking for at least for at least one who felt slightly, maybe sorry for him, but they all continued to deride him

" . . .Does it?" He finished of nervously smiling, realising the crew, i_hisi_ crew, were against him to the same degree as Barbosa was.

_(Bunch of spineless bastards)_

Jack turned to look at Barbosa, who was standing not far from Jack now, in front of the crew. He seemed to be humouring what Jack had just said

_(Well yes, of course he would! My ship was now, temporarily his, unless I could come up with a miraculous escape plan. Which I didn't)_

"No, Jack mate, we pirates don't work like that yer see" sneered Barbosa "an' this is how ye ended up losing the Pearl mate"

"I haven't lost her yet, and I wont. Although she may be temporarily . . . somewhat mislaid, for a while, only a little though" Jack replied coolly, smiling mischievously at Barbosa. Barbosa retorted to these remarks with a smile, spread, extensively, across his face

"Now me an' the crew would very much like to thank you for those bearings for the Isla de Muerta, and that nice little lot of Cortez's gold"

"Oh that's alright mate, I'd do the same to you" Jack retorted sarcastically. Barbosa took a step towards Jack

"Now, now Jack, there's no need for ye to be bitter, we will all be thinking of ye very dearly when we's do get our hands on that gold . . ." Someone that was running towards them, shouting wildly at Barbosa, interrupting him

"Barbosa, stop …" his voice wavered on, Jack did not really hear what else he said just then, he now knew he may have a few moments to think up some sort of plan

"Won't be a moment" Barbosa scorned at Jack

"Oh, take as long as ye like" Jack replied laughing, slipping out of thought for a brief moment. This was partly due to Barbosa's foul breath, swimming up through Jacks nose

_(*Jack shudders at remembering this* eugh)_

Jack took a moment to look over Barbosa's shoulder to see who had, fortunately for him, come to his rescue. It was William Turner, Bill for short, if ye like, Jack had wondered where he was earlier when he hadn't seen him in the crowd.

Barbosa turned sharply to Bill

"What will ye be wantin' now Mr. Turner?"

"Well, ye aren't just gonna leave him on that island, with nothing but the clothes he's wearing. Ya can't" Jack raised an eyebrow up at Bill. Barbosa looked at Bill thoughtfully; eventually he turned to Jack and smiled

'Uh, oh, this can't be good' he contemplated to himself smiling back, flashing his gold and white teeth to Barbosa

"No, no ye is right there Mr. Turner, for that would be bad manners now, wouldn't it Jack" Jack looked up to Barbosa

"Ha, yeah" Jack responded, laughing, still trying to think of a plan

"Men" Barbosa called to the crew, turning to face them "Hand me Jacks affects please . . . and a pistol for him, with enough powder for a single shot"

"An' me hat mates" Jack added cheekily. Barbosa looked at him, glaring " . . . please" Jack finished

The crew stirred, upset by Barbosa's demand "Why?" several had shouted. Barbosa turned briefly round to Jack

"Ah, this is the good part" He said smiling deviously. He turned back to the crew "Because maties, Jack here is going to be all alone on that island there" he turned and pointed to the small island Jack was destined for, unless he came up with a seriously good plan, and fast "And when the heat an' all gets a bit much for Jack here" Barbosa stepped back towards Jack, patting him on the shoulder, Jack shook him off "Then this pistol 'ere may seem like a pretty good solution to 'is problem, Savvy maties?" The crew cheered at this comment, now blatantly more happy with the plan.

Barbosa looked at Jack "But hopefully that won't be too soon, eh? Can't have you not sufferin' a little now can we?"

"Is that essential?" retorted Jack "Or can I use it now? On you preferably" He smiled 'kindly' at Barbosa. Barbosa looked at him briefly, before laughing amusedly at Jack

_(I got no idea why, soon as I 'ad just threatened 'im) _

"Why don't you save it Jack" Barbosa sneered to him

"Rather not . . ."

"Barbosa, this isn't exactly what I meant" Bill butted in, stopping Jack from finishing what he was saying; and getting himself into anymore trouble

"Oh really Mr. Turner, and what would you rather have us do with Mr. Sparrow here" Barbosa turned to Jack and held the pistol to his head "Kill 'im n . . ." Jack winced, suddenly he was quite nervous

_(Only a little)_

"No! That's not um . . . exactly what I meant" Bill interrupted

"Oh really, well, you'll be wantin' to follow 'im in then. Savvy?"

"No. . .just ye be carrin' on now" Bill joined the crowd. He looked up to Jack and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Barbosa turned to the crew and started talking to them about how much they thanked Jack . . . Blah de Blah . . . Jack wasn't really paying much attention, he realised this was the perfect opportunity to put some sort of plan into action.

Jack ran past Barbosa, pushing him into the rest of the crew, and making a dart for the wheel. Jack didn't get that far, a huge dark skinned member of the crew grabbed hold of Jack. Barbosa stood up, brushing himself off

"I wondered when we'd be having one of your 'miraculous' escape plans" Barbosa pushed Jack towards the plank, that he would now have to walk, seeing as his plan had, well and truly, failed. He turned Jack to face the island he was now bound for

"Lets see yer escape this one, eh," he slurred into Jacks ear, laughing jubilantly. Jack tried to struggle out of Barbosa's grasp, it did nothing to help him, only to tighten the grip Barbosa had. 

Without any further warning Jack was pushed off the Pearl, and plunged into the water. Jack saw his pistol sink further into the depth and making up his mind he dived deeper. His breath was running short but he finally managed to grab the holster and pushed off the seabed and swam to the surface. 

Reaching the shore of the island Jack looked back and saw the Black Pearl sailing off into the distance.


	3. Marooned

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't sue me cos I haven't got anything, and I DO NOT own PoTC, at all . . . Al right all right, don't bloody rub it in people!

A/N: I've been to see Pirates again! (Only the 4th time though!) *Sobs* but it's the last time cos it's coming out of the cinema now! L I can't work out if that's good or bad *thinks* um . . . I'm getting withdrawal symptoms! But I borrowed the Pirates soundtrack off LadySnake its sooooo good! I have to get it for Christmas! *Runs to mum . . . Mummmmmyyyyyyy . . .*

Chapter 3: Marooned

Cold, Salty seawater splashed around Jacks face, slowly bringing him out of a deep sleep. The sun was beating down on him, warming his dark, tanned face.

He was glad that he'd been wakened. He was having a horrible dream that he had been mutinied against, and had been marooned on the tiniest spit of land ever thinkable by his crew, with no means of escape . . . at all.

Jack sat up and looked at his surroundings, realising that they weren't what he'd expected to see at the time

"That's funny," He thought aloud. 

The events of the previous day came back to him, he looked out to the horizon with resentment; pictures replayed themselves in his head of the Pearl, sailing away into the distance, being captained by his most mutinous crew member, Barbosa. Jack rose from the sand and wadded a little way into the water; it lapped up around his knees. He stopped and stood there for a few moments, contemplating his miss-fortunes. Bending down, he picked up a stone, which was lying randomly placed amongst the vast lengths of sand, and threw it as far as he could. It landed just a few feet in front of him

"Bloody Pirates" he shouted out, to no one in particular.

* * * * * * * * * *

Jack sat back on the beach looking around him; there was no sign of any inhabitants to be seen

"Well" He thought to himself for a while. Talking to himself, sure first sign of madness.

_(Well there was no one else to talk too was there!)_

Jack lay down on the warm, soft sand, putting his hands behind his head and looking up towards the blue sky

" . . . They could have left me some entertainment . . . company of a female preferably." Jack smiled to himself and closed his eyes, slipping back into a nice dream.

* * * * * * * * 

"Could use this" Jack threw a large palm tree leaf into the little pile he'd been collecting for a fire and what not, he picked up a large piece of wood

"Ah, perfect"

And he threw that onto the pile as well. It was drawing towards the evening, around 3 o'clock he guessed, so Jack thought he had better somehow make a fire. It was rather hot for an afternoon and Jack, being in full pirate gear still, was feeling it. A few drops of sweat had started to form on his forehead, a couple starting to move slowly down his face. Jack stopped looking on the floor for wood and leaves and stood up straight, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

*JacksPiratePrincess sighs . . . Mmm . . . *

He turned and looked at his assortment of leaves and wood

"That should do it" With that he gathered up the pile he'd collected and took it back to where he'd planned to stay, for now.

 (Well I could have been there for 3 months, and I weren't gonna let Barbosa get away with stealing me ship now. Savvy?)

Jack threw the wood and leaves down onto the sand. He looked back out to the sea, hoping to set eyes on the black sails of the Pearl, but nothing could be seen, at all . . . for miles.

He turned back round to look at the land behind him, mostly palm trees, dotted about some packed densely, others scattered nearer the shore. Jack walked a little way up towards them to look further onto the land. 

When he reached the top, not much could be seen, only water . . . a lot of water!

"Fan . . . Bloody . . . Tastic!" With that he turned around and kicked the nearest thing to him, a large palm tree, out of anger and frustration. Immediately after doing this Jack started hopping around idiotically grabbing his right toe, screaming out in pain

"You stupid . . . stupid . . . Tree!?"

Jack looked quizzically at the tree, before losing his balance and falling onto the sand, rocking backwards and forwards, cursing himself

"Ow, ow, ow . . . Owwww . . ."

After he'd finished whimpering to himself Jack looked back up at the tree. Slowly he got up and knocked the tree again hard, this time with the back of his hand to avoid any unnecessary pain, the sound resounded slightly

"That's interesting . . ." Jack put his ear to the tree and knocked again. Then he took a step back and looked at the tree. Seeing nothing, out of the ordinary, that caught his eye he turned around and looked at the sand

"What's that I wonder" Jack walked over to a large depression in the sand. He stooped down; resting on his knees and ran his fingers through the fine, warm sand

"What?"

Tracing the outline of a large square shape in the sand, he fingered a thick piece of rope and tugged on the rope

"I wonder what  . . ." With that Jack pulled up a large trap door, hidden under a thin layer of sand, which exposed a small staircase

"Well, well, well . . ." Jack rubbed his hands together victoriously and bending backwards slightly, so he could fit through the small opening, made his way down the small narrow staircase.

When he reached the bottom, which was pretty dark, with the exception of the fading light streaming in from outside, there was the strong smell of . . .

"Mmm . . . RUM!"

(*Jack laughs fondly at the memory* Will butting in "What is it with pirates and bloody rum!"

  "You eunuchs wouldn't really know" Jack answers wittily)

Jack fumbled around in the dark cellar searching for what he thought he'd smelt, until he came across several large crates

"Ah now here ya are, ye be hidin' from Jack eh?" He chuckled to himself and attempted to haul up the wooden crate

"Ahh . . . that's a bit heavy" He stood and thought to himself for a while. Scrambling up the stairs Jack walked back to where he'd left the pile of wood and picked out a strong, thick piece

"That should do it" Jack went back over to the cellar and found the crates again, then, placing the piece of wood in the gap between the crate and its lid, he gradually prised it off. Then searching until he found the neck of a bottle he lifted it out and clambered up the stairs again.

"Thank you . . . Its nice to know someone out there is looking after us scallywags" he clasped his hands together looking up at the darkening sky and falling back down to the sand, he settled him self down and looked at the bottle before flicking off the cork and downing half of its contents. Pulling the bottle from his lips he wiped his mouth dry

"That's an improve . . .*Hiccup* . . . ment on the situation" Jack lay down on the sand, looking up at the sky, couple of stars were now appearing

"Right . . ." He got up, picking the 2 bottles of rum he found up, then put down the cover to the cellar. Standing back he memorised the area and made his way back to his pile of wood.

* * * * * * * *

With a fire now roaring, the sky full of bright, twinkling stars . . . and Jack stumbling around singly merrily to himself, with 2 new bottles of Rum, and 2 empty bottles sitting somewhere on the beach

" . . . And I'll be back, I will . . . *Pauses* I will! Savvy!" Jack hollered out to the sea ". . . Aha ha!" He stumbled backwards falling onto the sand unconscious.

A/N: wow I just found out how to make it italic! I'm sooooo happy! AND I've just found out that PoTC DVD is going to be out on 1st December . . . How good! this day couldn't get any better!


	4. Rum and Mish Mush Brains

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything…  Not even anything remotely to do with pirates of the Caribbean (And if I did, I wouldn't share it) so please don't sue me…I'm not worthy!

A/N: Um . . . *Looks blankly at sky* . . . this is just a bit of fun so read and review nicely . . . *Gets on knees and clasps hands together in praying position, like Jack o' course* Pleeeeaasseeeeee!

**Chapter 4:** Rum and Mish Mush Brains

_"Take what you can, Give nothing back"_

Jack lay on the warm, sun-drenched beach, a clammy breeze passing over his motionless body. He swayed in and out of consciousness, opening his eyes only briefly. After Jack had passed out the night before, not much happened, obviously with it being a deserted island and all.

Jack turned in the warm sand; the heat was slowly starting to sting his face

"Ugh! Bloody sand!" Jack leapt up, then the events (and amount of alcohol he consumed) of the previous night crept up on him, he staggered slightly before falling back onto the sand, defending his eyes from the sun, illuminating the white sandy beaches. Jack looked around him at the 2 bottles of empty rum, and then at the bottle that was still half full

"Well, that would explain it . . ." retorted Jack to himself, rubbing his head, and clambering over to the bottle, still half full; he grasped the neck of the bottle, raised it into the sky

" . . . Welcome to the Caribbean!" and with that he knocked back the last of the bottle "Ah . . . luvvvly!"

* * * * * * * * * 

Jack unfastened his shirt and threw it down next to him, revealing his brown tanned torso.

*Jacks Pirate Princess = ok ok stop it now! *

He laid down and shut his eyes. The sun heated up his skin and the air passed over him, clammy and oppressive. Jack let out a long sigh

*Jacks Pirate Princess= I said stop! *

"We're devils we're black sheep we're really bad eggs

Drink up me hearties yo ho," he chanted to himself, laughing merrily. Jack lay his head back into the sand; he closed his eyes, letting his mind replay the events of the previous day. Various images of Barbosa and his fellow mutineers flashed through his mind. He fumbled around his waist searching for his pistol. Fingering the warm metal plates of the pistol, he opened his eyes and swore to himself to only use that one shot on his most mutinous mate, Barbosa (Well, unless he really needed to kill someone else Savvy?)

Jack raised himself slowly up from the sand *head rush*

"Ugh" Jack moaned to himself, massaging the temples of his head. He started tottering over to where he'd found the rum the night before. For some random reason his mother flashed into his thoughts 'you'll never change, you Jack.' He laughed to himself mischievously, revealing his set of white and gold teeth

"But why should I eh? I luvv me" he retorted to himself

_(Will looks at Jack raising one eyebrow "you answered back to your own thought?"_

_Jack shoots a defensive glance at Will "as I've already said . . . there was no one else to BLOODY talk to was there! *Tut*")_

He reached the tree he'd kicked the night before, then looked around and saw the lid to the 'hidden' cellar of rum

"No idea why someone has left this here . . . Ah, yes, that would be why . . . Deserted Island!" he told himself sarcastically. 

(It hadn't yet clicked in his Mish mush brain that someone must go to the island to get the rum and to put it there.) 

Clambering back out of the cellar, with another bottle of rum, he walked off into the direction of the trees to investigate some more.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Reaching the point where he'd been last night, before he kicked the tree! He looked back out; there was still no sign of the Pearl, or any other boat actually, just the same water that was there the day before, stretching out for miles, endless, endless miles and miles and miles of it 

"Snap out of it Jack! Come on" He carried on, trying not to consider the amount of time he'd be spending on _that_ godforsaken island. Walking on a little way, down to the sandy beach, he sat down playing with the sand in his hands, throwing it around carelessly. He was on the other side of the island now, looking out to the sea which stretched as far out as he could see

"Nice view, although I'd rath'r be out there than stuck on this here island" grumbling to himself he lifted himself off the sand and retreated back to where he'd slept the night before.

A/N: Ok, that was a bit short, but Jack, the poor lil' darling, is on an island all by himself, so there's not really much that I could think of doing, well, apart from making him talk to himself, which I find amusing, so I'm not bothered what anyone else thinks.

Anywho's I don't know if I can wait till 1st December for DVD to come out! *Counts on fingers* No it's still definitely too far away!

_Jack smashes empty rum bottle on his princesses head "Now I shall take over *rubs hands together mischievously* hehehe"_

OK, I don't know why I'm rambling . . . Going now, Bye *Waves*

*LadySnake is dictating to JacksPiratePrincess, Jack comes up behind both and smashes them over the heads with empty rum bottles* _"Now they're gone! *evil laugh*"_


	5. Rescued?

_"Take what you can, Give nothing back"_

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_ ok

A/N:  JacksPiratePrincess=*Glares at LadySnake* Why are you taking the Pee outta me word????? *Innocent look* It's such a cool word . . . Anywhos!

LadySnake=*raises an eyebrow* I refuse to answer that.

Anywhos onto the story 

*_Jack laughs humbly to himself in corner, with bottle o' rum in his hand_*

**Chapter 5: **Rescued?

Jack lay on the white sandy beach, drenched in the suns warm rays. It was about 10 o' clock when he finally decided he would come round from his dreamless sleep and fix himself some breakfast from the rapidly running out supply in the cellar. He rose from the sand, pushing himself up with both of his hands. Jack stood, looking out on the vast length of water that lay around him. The sea was a deep blue and the sun reflected on to it, making it appear crystallised. Jack sighed deeply

"Wha' I would give ter be out there", with that he turned on his heels and made his way to the cellar to get some food.

After Jack had had something to eat he walked around the island, looking for some inspiration for _another _ingenious escape plan. Once he'd walked the length of the island he threw himself down on to the sand screaming and cursing himself

"_Stupid _fool Jack" he slapped himself on the head, hard "Ne'er trust a bloody pirate, 'specially one named Bar-_bloody-bosa!" _

Jack got up again and started to kick the sand around in his sudden burst of frustration, he fell to his knees. Looking up at the sky and clasping his hands together he shouted

"Gi' me somethin' . . . Please!"

Jack sat himself back down on the sand studying the horizon

"Wha' is that?"

A cluster of murky, heavy clouds rested upon the sea, blocking out Jacks view of the horizon. They rose up like dark impending towers, contrasting against the dazzling blue sky, rising from the dark, alluring seas. Jack rubbed the palms of his hands together contentedly

"Well, well, well, looks like a _little storm is headed this way" Jack looked up again at the blue skies that remained above the island "thank ye, finally." Jack got up and walked back to the remains of his fire laughing merrily to himself, and mumbling something about black sheep and really bad eggs._

* * * * * * * * * * 

Jack was standing, looking out through narrowed eyes over the sea, now sinister and violent. Rain lashed down on to the island, stinging Jacks eyes (Hence them being narrowed). He swayed slightly with the rhythm of the wind and sea. Taking a step back Jack placed himself down on the sand next to the swiftly fading fire. The irate waves of the sea crashed up around the island spraying Jack and leaving the taste of sea salt on his lips. Jack was smiling serenely to himself, although disarray encircled him, although deep in his mind he wished he could be part of the storm, him and _his ship sailing the water as one._

Another wave crashed up on to the island, causing one of the palm trees to sway dramatically against the waves force, leaving it contorted. The white horses contrasted alongside the darkness of the sea, almost making them seem luminous. Jack looked around yet again as another crash was heard further along the shore. But as Jack looked along the coast something peculiar caught his eye, drawing towards the island

"Wha' in the name of piracy is that?"

Jack sat up a little straighter, trying to get a better look at the approaching object. What Jack perceived as being a white set of sails, were drawing close to the island. Jack rubbed his eyes and blinked, checking he wasn't envisaging some sort of his personal yearning. But the set of sails were still there. Jack sat thoughtful, stroking his braided beard for a while

"Maybe this is my ride out of 'ere" he mused to himself "but who would ever want to come to this godforsaken island?"

A thought quickly passed through Jacks mind _'What if it's the bloody Navy?  Bartering a ride with them will be like resigning meself straight to the gallows.' Jack promptly came round from his thoughts and picked up one of the many empty bottles of rum, he ran down to the seas edge and quickly filled up the bottle, although he got, um, __very wet. He poured the sea water he'd collected on to the small blaze that was the fire. Almost simultaneously the fire hissed out of life._

Jack, remembering he'd left the cellar cover off, quickly made his way over

"Nothin' to worry 'bout Jack, you'll just have to, somehow, stay out of their way" Jack was trying not to panic, but as it turns out, he's not a very good pretender when it came to nerves. "But what do the Navy want with this island? Maybe it's their rum?" he paused for a moment "Nah can't see it happening meself. They could just be headed here to shelter out of the storm perhaps, bunch of eunuchs" Jacks thoughts continued to conflict in this way until he arrived at the cellar. 

After covering up _his_ cellar, as he know liked to call it, he made his way back to the extinguished fire

"Now how am I goin' t' get rid o' you I wonders" Jack paused, looking down at the burnt out embers of the fire "I could throw ye in the sea, but I expect the group of eunuchs heading this way would see ye" 

_(At hearing this point in the story Will is staring at Jack with a new interest_

_"What have ye got a problem with now?"_

_"Well, Jack, did you know you spoke to a pile of embers?"_

_"Look eunuch, who is telling the tale you or me?)_

With a last minute thought Jack gathered the pile of embers carefully in his sash and carried them hurriedly to some undergrowth further inland. When he returned back he looked out over the sea, still stewing in its anger, the set of sails were still making their way slowly towards the inhospitable island. Jack plonked himself down on to the sand; he looked around him, a few empty rum bottles lay, discarded, on the wet sand. Jack crawled over to one of the bottles which still looked as though it had a few mouthfuls left in it, Jack held the bottle up in the air, and he spun around the liquid contents

"One for the sea I s'pose", downing the last of the alcohol he got up, slowly, and collected all the empty bottles and hid them with the embers from his fire.

* * * * * * * * 

The small rowing boats, from the _naval ship, crashed into the sand and halted promptly. Jack hid from view in the thick of the palm trees, watching closely the activities of the men who'd just landed on the island. 'They don't look much like servers in the Navy, the queens guards, lah, de, dah, etcetera' Jack took a small step forward trying to get a better look 'aw, what's that' He looked down to find that a vine from one of the palm trees had wrapped itself around Jacks foot, but before he could do anything he fell forward with a loud crash._

A/N: Blehhhhhhh . . . Ok, cliffhanger! Kinda-ish. 


	6. A Twist in fate and a BonnyLass, All in ...

_"Take what you can, give nothing back"_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is remotely to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, so please don't remind me

A/N: Has Jack been found by the Navy? Will he be captured? Will he see tomorrow? Will the world ever end?

I don't really know the answer to the last one, but as for the other 3 . . . read on me hearties and find out!

_*Jack cowers in corner* please don't hurt me evil lady, I'll do anythin', anythin' ye want!_

_JacksPiratePrincess= *evil grin* Hmm, really *rubs hands together mischievously*_

**Chapter 6:** A twist in fate and a Bonny-Lass, All in one day! 

Jack was lying on the cold wet sand; a group of shabby looking men surrounded him, looking down in bewilderment. Jack studied them closely through his half closed eyes. They all seemed to be wearing tatty loose clothing with rips in various place. One of the men stooped low and looked at Jack closely

"Looks like a freebooter ter me" the man stood up again "Can't tell whether he's still with it though, if ye know what I mean maties"

Jack looked up again at the man 'No, he definitely don't look like a Navy sailor to me' without any further thought Jack reached up and grasped the mans hand tightly, as quick as was pirately possible he jumped to his feet and pulled out his pistol

"An' would there be a problem if I were a pirate, or freebooter as ye so kindly put it?" Jack breathed into his ear, by now all the other men in the crew had backed off slightly, not really knowing what to do 'Not such a stupid idea then Jack!'

"No, o' course there wouldn't be, we don't wanna hurt ye, we only wanna get our rum" the man paused for a moment looking to the rest of the crew "O' dear I shouldn't have said that"

"Ye mean your rum runners?"

"Yeah, well what else do ye think we'd be fo'? There hasn't been no one on these lands fo' years, that's why we are a bit baffled as to why there is someone here"

"Long story, that you really don't wanna 'ear about mate" Jack glared at the man "And so what can I be callin' ye?"

"The names White, Mathew. Matt for short if ye like, an' may I asks your name?"

Jack took a long look at Matt before he answered, deciding whether he should answer, 'after all' he thought 'they may be givin' me a lift'

"The names Cap'n Jack Sparrow" Matt's crew gasped silently in shock. 

_(Jack to Will "An' why shouldn't they mate, I'm the most feared pirate in the __Spanish Main__" *Will rolls his eyes*)_

"Well, well, well, Cap'n Jack" Matt's tone had changed considerably, but not in Jacks favour, or so it would seem "Where is your ship, the Pearl isn't it?" Matt's attitude was mocking which made Jack shift nervously 'I _really don't like the way this conversation is goin''_

"O' I had a little trouble, so ye could say" Jack retorted with a smirk of gold and white teeth

"O' really, so why are ye here on this island?"

"Some unfortunate friends of mine had a . . . change of heart" Jack didn't want this conversation to go any further, so he searched his mind for another conversation topic, and remembering the empty rum bottles decided that he'd risk mentioning his little 3 day party "so, um, ye own the cellar of rum-" Jack was cut off mid sentence

"So ye found _our _rum"

"I stumbled across it, yes. Look I hope ye don't mind mate, but I did take a couple o' bottles o' ye fine rum" he did complement them, at least

"So ye helped yourself to _our rum, not thinking that anyone would come for it?"_

"No, not really" Jack answered matter-of-factually "I've been 'ere for 3 days mate, an' when I found ye rum I couldn't resist" he explained with a smile. Matt looked as though he was about to snap back with some half-witty remark, but he was interrupted by the sound of a girl coming towards them shouting, Jack raised both eyebrows in delight 'knew there had to be somethin' good in all this'

"Father - Cap'n" the girl corrected, realising the look on Matt's face "the rum cellar has been broken into." A dark skinned girl had approached them and was standing facing Matt, who was obviously her father

"Aye, we know lass" Matt replied and pointed towards Jack, Jack looked up at him innocently "meet Jack"

"That's Cap'n Jack Sparrow to ye" he gave Matt a stern look and turned to the girl "but ye can call me Jack" Jack bent down a little and kissed the girls hand

"you-are-the-cap'n-Jack?" the girl stuttered

"Aye" Jack replied "at ye service" he bowed down again "An' what be your name lass?" He enquired politely 

"Ana-" Matt interrupted the meeting of the two

"Avast! There's no need for ye to know that" Jack eyeballed Matt "Um, Cap'n Jack" he corrected unwillingly

"Father, he's only askin' for me god damn name!" the girl protested "its Ana-Maria Cap'n Jack" 

"Ana-Maria" Jack pondered "Well, that's a fine name for a fine lass" he smiled at her, presenting his set of gold and white teeth

"Now be off Ana-Maria" Matt interrupted again, Ana-Maria grinned at Jack and retreated back the way she'd came 'lovely lass' Jack smiled, thinking to himself. "Now Cap'n Jack, is there anything we can do to help ye in getting' off this island?" Jack sighed thoughtfully 'o' who's clever'

"Well, actually, thinkin' bout it mate, I would like ter get off this island one day, so would it be possible to barter a lift off ye?" Jack questioned calmly

"O' I don't really know about that Jack . . ." Matt wondered off, reeling off a list of reasons why it _'wouldn't be a good idea to be givin' a pirate a ride'_

"Well, it can't be that bad, where are ye next making berth?" He suggested pleadingly 

"We have one more stop on La Orchilla, and then it's on to Tortuga"

"O', Tortuga" Jack cogitated "Couldn't ye fine men take me to Tortuga? I'll buy ye all a drink" Jack paused thinking about this 'why are they goin' ter want me to buy them a drink? They have a whole cellar!' Jack concluded his thought by adding "If ye be wantin' one"

"I don't think that'll be necessary mate" Matt replied smiling

"O' course" Jack laughed "Tortuga then?" Jack enquired

"Tortuga" Matt answered reluctantly "but any trouble Jack Sparrow and you'll be overboard. Savvy?" Jack saluted Matt grinning

"Aye" he replied mischievously as Matt turned his back and walked away.

A/N: I was bored the other day and found quite a good website on pirates, if anyone is reading this and is interested the address is . It has loads on pirates, and piratish things, so take a browse if ye dare, Mwhahahahahahahaha.


End file.
